


Marvel Valentine

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Author hates herself for all the fluff, Bad Jokes, Cake, Chinese Food, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fat Cupid Day, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Kissing, Kitty Birthdays, Pizza, Roses, Valentine's Day, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Ashley and Autumn have always hated Valentine's Day.Autumn has always been single on the holiday. So has her best friend Ashley, except Ashley now has Chris.Chris and Sebastian have a party to go to, the same night of the stupid holiday. But instead of going to the party, they decide to treat "their best girls" to the greatest Valentine's Day they deserve.This is the worst description ever! I am half asleep, and my brain doesn't want to do this fluffy bs... enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> I do not own Chris or Sebastian.
> 
> I refer to Valentine's Day as "Fat Cupid Day" because that's how much I dislike it. But so does my friend, and I have decided I want to attempt a short story for every holiday. So for this, I used Chris and Sebastian. Because they bring out the fluffy and ick cute stuff in me hahaha
> 
> I am posting this in chapters, but I am not naming the chapters. Its just easier to post my oneshots as "Chapters". I hope everyone is okay with this.

"FUCK!" Autumn screams as she walks out of her room.

 

"Are you asking?" Sebastian asks, poking his head out from the living room.

 

"You're not my type." Autumn sighs, and she snorts.

 

"Really? What's our dogs...? Your dog's name again?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Winnie." Autumn sticks out her tongue.

 

"That's a fucking like!" Ashley yells, from the kitchen.

 

Autumn turns away as she laughs.

 

"You know you want-"

 

"SHUT UP!" Autumn screams.

 

"A hug." Chris finishes for Ashley.

 

"Naw, he has cooties." Autumn makes a face at Sebastian.

 

\----

"Why are cursing so loudly anyway?" Ashley asks, as she leaves the kitchen.

 

"It's Fat Cupid day." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Fat... You mean Valentine-"

 

"Yes!" Autumn glares at Sebastian.

 

"Why's that a big deal?" Chris asks.

 

"I've been single every year, like I am currently. What do you think?" Autumn snaps.

 

"You have us." Sebastian says, gesturing to himself and Chris.

 

"You guys have a party to go to. Don't even start with me." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"How'd-?"

 

"Your fans." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You've never been this cold before." Chris comments.

 

"I SERIOUSLY, hate this day." Autumn says, as she walks over to the couch.

 

"Same though." Ashley nods, as she goes back to frosting her cake.

 

\----

"What are you making?" Chris asks.

 

"Better than sex cake. Chocolate cake, whip cream, Carmel, chocolate syrup, and Oreo cookie crumble." Ashley smiles.

 

\--

Sebastian sits next to Autumn on the couch.

 

"You still have cooties." Autumn mumbles.

 

Sebastian laughs as he puts his arm around Autumn.

 

\--

"Better than sex cake?" Chris laughs.

 

"It's my specialty." Ashley smiles.

 

"Coming from a virgin!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Shut up!" Ashley yells, throwing her oven mitt at Autumn.

 

"Says the other virgin." Sebastian teases.

 

"Shut up." Autumn elbows Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Chris asks.

 

"Eating pizza and watching TV." Ashley shrugs.

 

Autumn turns around on the couch. To give a sarcastic answer.

 

"Thi-" Autumn hesitates.

 

\----

"What?" Ashley asks, noticing Autumn's face.

 

"Why do you have roses?" Autumn asks, tilting her head.

 

"The red and white roses are yours." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks surprised.

 

"The pink ones are mine." Ashley giggles at her friend.

 

"Wait... That's six red, and six white roses...?" Autumn says confused.

 

"Yeah..." Sebastian nods as he laughs.

 

"Why though?" Autumn snorts.

 

"Why a dozen?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No... I mean... Yeah, but why get anything?" Autumn shrugs, sitting on her butt.

 

"Because I put up with your cooties." Sebastian teases.

 

"You like me? You really like me?" Autumn asks sarcastically, in her "valley girl" voice.

 

Sebastian leans back as he laughs.

 

\----

"So what's your excuse?" Autumn turns serious, as she stares at Chris.

 

"What?" Chris squeaks, suddenly put on the spot.

 

"What are you intensions with my best friend?" Autumn smiles.

 

Chris puts a finger against his lips.

 

"Scandalous!" Autumn dramatically gasps.

 

\----

"How much candy did you have? You're so hyper." Ashley laughs.

 

"None actually. I just haven't slept much." Autumn shrugs.

 

"This is actually normal." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Apparently she hides it well." Ashley shakes her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"When are you guys leaving?" Autumn asks, changing the subject.

 

"An hour?" Sebastian looks at Chris.

 

Chris nods.

 

"Of course, you guys will go out... And enjoy this stupid holiday." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Autumn's black cat, jumps into her lap.

 

"Oh hi Salem! Happy birthday black kitty." Autumn smiles, giving the cat a kiss.

 

"Happy birthday little panther." Ashley smiles.

 

"I almost forgot." Sebastian says, scratching the cat's ear.

 

"Rude!" Autumn gasps.

 

"Happy birthday Salem." Chris laughs.

 

"Did you at least give them extra treats?" Autumn asks.

 

Sebastian sheepishly smiles.

 

"How dare you!" Autumn dramatically gets up, carrying Salem with her.

 

\----

Autumn sets Salem on the kitchen counter. She goes to the pantry, to get the "kids" treats.

 

\--

Ashley's black and brown spotted cat. Named Scrappy waits, on the counter as well.

 

\--

Autumn's other cat, colored brown, with black spots, and an orange forehead. Her name is Eleanor, Autumn calls her Boo.

 

Eleanor meows as she reaches for Autumn.

 

"I know Boo." Autumn giggles, giving Eleanor, Salem, and Scrappy a generous portion of cat treats.

 

\--

Autumn puts the cat treats away, and she grabs the dog treats.

 

\--

Autumn's German Shepherd mix, named Winter. Patiently sits at Autumn's feet.

 

"Good girl Winnie." Autumn smiles, giving Winnie a treat.

 

\----

"There I feel better." Autumn smiles, as she sits next to Sebastian again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian checks his phone, before looking at Chris.

 

"We should get ready." Chris nods.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"We'll say goodbye at least." Sebastian smiles, kissing Autumn's temple.

 

"Mhm." Autumn hums, crossing her arms.

 

Sebastian and Chris go to their rooms, to change for the party.

 

\----

"You want to watch something?" Ashley asks, sitting next to Autumn.

 

"I don't know." Autumn sighs.

 

"It doesn't have to a Romcom. We can watch ' _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ '." Ashley offers.

 

"If you want to watch a Romcom, you can. I just don't feel like anything right now." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Well I don't want my best friend, to be miserable." Ashley tosses her hands.

 

"Don't worry about me, you watch something." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"We'll be back later." Chris says, as he grabs his phone.

 

"Okay, have fun." Ashley smiles, as Chris kisses her.

 

"Gross." Autumn gags.

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Ashley slaps Autumn's arm.

 

Autumn laughs.

 

\--

"Ready?" Sebastian asks, meeting Chris at the door.

 

"Yeah Chris nods.

 

Sebastian and Chris leave for the party.

 

\----

"I'll be in my room." Autumn says, as she walks to her room.

 

Ashley frowns, as she watches her friend walk away.

 

\--

Autumn leaves her door open, as she lies on her bed.

 

Ashley turns on the TV, and she looks for something to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of mindless TV, Ashley's phone starts to ring.

 

\--

"Hello?" Ashley answers.

 

"Come outside." Chris responds.

 

"What? I thought you went to the party?" Ashley says confused.

 

"I got Chinese, and you're coming to my place." Chris chuckles.

 

"What?" Ashley asks, as she walks to the door.

 

\--

Ashley opens the door, to see Chris standing next to his car.

 

\----

"Am I drunk?" Ashley laughs.

 

"No, but I bought us wine." Chris says, holding up the bottle.

 

"So you two dorks, dressed up. Left for this party-"

 

"And decided our best girls. Needed a great Valentine's day." Chris nods.

 

Ashley closes the door, and skips over to Chris.

 

\----

"You guys are amazing." Ashley hugs Chris.

 

"Oh no, I deserve more than that." Chris laughs.

 

Ashley laughs as she looks at Chris.

 

Chris kisses Ashley, as they both smile.

 

\----

"After you ma'am." Chris says, as he opens the car door for Ashley.

 

"Why thank you sir." Ashley giggles as she gets in.

 

\--

Chris closes Ashley's car door, and then he walks over to the driver's side.

 

\--

Chris gets in the car, and drives away with Ashley.

 

\----

"I love you, you know." Chris smiles at Ashley.

 

"I love you too." Ashley giggles.

 

\----

When they reach Chris' place. He quickly gets out of the car, and he opens Ashley's door.

 

\--

"You don't have to do that." Ashley giggles, as Chris helps her out.

 

Chris smiles as he escorts, Ashley into the house.

 

\----

Chris has Chinese takeout on the coffee table, a bucket of ice ready for the wine, and one of his movies ready on the TV.

 

\--

"You're going to have us watch, ' _What's your number_?'." Ashley smiles, looking back at Chris.

 

"It's your favorite. Besides, I don't mind you drooling over me." Chris blushes.

 

"This is all for me?" Ashley asks, as she sighs.

 

"Of course, you deserve a happy Valentine's day." Chris smiles, pouring Ashley a glass of wine.

 

"Thank you, Chris." Ashley smiles, as she sits on the couch.

 

"Anything for my best girl." Chris whispers, as he kisses Ashley.

 

\--

Chris snuggles up to Ashley, as he pushes play on the movie.

 

\--

Ashley grabs a takeout box, as she giggles.

 

\----

Chris kept his word on delivering, a happy Valentine's day for Ashley. The two cuddle, share Chinese, and occasionally watch the movie... Between make out sessions.


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn lies on her bed, scrolling through her phone. She's unaware her friend had left.

 

\----

"What are you doing?" A voice asks.

 

\--

Autumn puts her phone down, and she sits up.

 

\--

"What are you doing?" Autumn asks confused.

 

\--

Sebastian's standing at Autumn's bedroom door, dressed in a nice black suit.

 

\--

"You hungry?" Sebastian asks, holding up a pizza.

 

"Am I high? You just left for a party... With your celebrity friends... Why are you here...?" Autumn asks, completely confused.

 

"I actually left to get pizza." Sebastian laughs.

 

"In a tux? Get out." Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm holding a pizza, wearing a tux. Do you want me, to pinch you?" Sebastian laughs.

 

Autumn eyes Sebastian.

 

"Come on, I have pop in the living room." Sebastian nods.

 

\----

Autumn gets off her bed, and walks past Sebastian.

 

\--

Sebastian pinches, Autumn as she walks by.

 

\--

"Really?" Autumn snaps, as she laughs.

 

"You don't believe this was real." Sebastian shrugs.

 

\----

Autumn and Sebastian walk into the living. Where Sebastian has a movie set up, cold pop on ice, and tons of pillows along with a few blankets.

 

\--

"What is this?" Autumn looks back at Sebastian.

 

"Happy Fat Cupid day." Sebastian smiles.

 

"I love you." Autumn laughs sheepishly.

 

"I love you too." Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

Autumn and Sebastian sit on the couch together.

 

\--

Sebastian starts the movie, and Autumn grabs a slice of pizza.

 

"What-?"

 

\--

Autumn turns to glare at Sebastian.

 

\--

' _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ ' shows up on Autumn's TV.

 

\--

"I hate you!" Autumn continues her glare.

 

"I've heard so many rumors, about-" Sebastian starts laughing.

 

"Seriously? No!" Autumn whines. "I almost called you Bucky."

 

\--

Sebastian snorts as Autumn falls over.

 

\--

"Sebastian! No! You're so mean!" Autumn laughs as she whines.

 

"It gives me an excuse to hold you." Sebastian admits.

 

"You son of a bitch!" Autumn sits up quickly.

 

"I can change it, if you want." Sebastian offers.

 

"Naw, you're shirtless in this." Autumn jokes.

 

Sebastian looks down at himself.

 

\----

Autumn looks away as she grabs a pop.

 

\--

Sebastian stands up, and quickly removes his suit coat and button up shirt.

 

\--

Autumn glances over at Sebastian, and then she does a double take.

 

\--

"Oh my God!" Autumn blushes.

 

\--

Sebastian sits back down shirtless.

 

\--

"You're unbelievable." Autumn laughs.

 

"Hm?" Sebastian smirks.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn shakes her head, keeping her eyes on the pizza.

 

"What?" Sebastian asks, nudging Autumn.

 

"You're the worst." Autumn scrunches her nose at Sebastian.

 

"I love you." Sebastian leans towards Autumn.

 

"Don't play with my feelings." Autumn laughs, as she turns away.

 

\----

"I have a secret to tell you." Sebastian smiles.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, looking at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian kisses Autumn.

 

"Mmm... That doesn't make up for this movie." Autumn laughs.

 

Sebastian puts his arm around Autumn

 

Autumn leans back against Sebastian.

 

\----

The rest of the night, Sebastian and Autumn eat pizza, snuggle together, and Autumn's emotionally destroyed during the movie.

 

\--

But it's definitely the best, Fat Cupid Day... Autumn's ever had.


End file.
